1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking and, more particularly, to a water dispensing backsplash for a cooktop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, consumers must fill cooking pots with water from a faucet at a kitchen sink before transporting the filled pots to a cooktop for heating. Transporting heavy water filled pots to the cooktop can be problematic. Additionally, when recipes call for precise amounts of water, a consumer must measure out water from the faucet before adding the water to the cooking pot and transporting the pot to the cooktop.
In general, it is known in the art to provide a faucet and drain system adjacent a wok range in order to provide water for cooling woks during cooking, as demonstrated by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0235981. However, this system is intended for use in a restaurant environment, and does not address the needs of a domestic cook. Therefore, there is seen to be a need for a system and method for supplying measured amounts of water to a cooking container on a cooktop.